


The Amazonian Adventure of Aunt Goldie!

by reas_of_sunshine



Series: Goldie O'Gilt is Definitely Not a Family Woman [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: #givegoldiehergunback2020, Action/Adventure, Bickering, Commissioned Work, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gun Violence, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Protectiveness, some surprise guests at the end !!!, tiny twins? tiny twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine
Summary: The first time Scrooge brought Donald and Della on an adventure sure was a memorable one.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Series: Goldie O'Gilt is Definitely Not a Family Woman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540915
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	The Amazonian Adventure of Aunt Goldie!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you goldiejake11 for being my second commissioner! another scroldie fic because everybody sure does love them dumb old ducks (myself included)
> 
> did you know i'm taking commissions? would you like one? more info in the link below!  
> https://reas-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/post/618839827975127040
> 
> enjoy the fic y'all!

Goldie wanted to be mad. She wanted to find a reason to be mad just so she could give Scrooge the cold shoulder—well, she didn’t really need a reason for that. She could turn that on at a moment’s notice. But she was too busy trying to pay attention to do that. Usually, she had no problem doing that on adventures. Her mind was always adapting to new situations, she was Goldie O’Gilt. 

But usually, it was just the two of them on an adventure. Just the two of them to share the glory, the thrill, the frights, the passion if they weren’t so exhausted…

This was less adventuring and more babysitting.

“Uncle Scrooge, what’s this? What’s that? What does it do?”

Scrooge held his niece’s hand and gently squeezed. “Easy there, lass, one question at a time,”

Goldie rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of them, barely listening in as Scrooge explained to the little girl all about the ancient Amazonian forest they trekked through.

It was actually quite puzzling, how engaged and excited the one duckling was.

The other one, however, clearly didn’t want to be here. Hunched shoulders, hands in the pockets of his denim jacket, occasionally huffing his bangs out of his face. He walked briskly beside her, two of his little steps one of hers.

“Does Uncle Scrooge force you to go on these stupid adventures too?” 

That was the first thing he said in hours. Maybe it was because Goldie had asked if he was sick upon first meeting the twins.

She mentally kicked herself at that. That was rude.

“Nope,” Goldie replied. “We’re a team,”

“Teams are always together. Like me and Della,” He kicked a pebble, letting it skim across the trail in front of them. “You’re never around,”

How old were they supposed to be again? Goldie wasn’t good with kids. What was she supposed to say?

“We cover more ground that way,” she retorted. Smooth.

“Are you his girlfriend?” 

Goldie blinked. Alright, they were old enough to know what relationships were. That somehow made this more complicated. “Your uncle and I are very close. But it’s none of your business,” She trailed off. What was his name again? It was alliterative with his sister’s, she knew that much. “Derrick,”

He angrily squinted at her and huffed, “It’s Donald,”

“I was just kidding,” Her wink didn’t convince anyone, not even herself that it was a sly comeback.

“Whatever you say, Miss O’Gilt,” 

Goldie practically growled and was now the one with the annoyed expression. “I told you not to call me that,”

Donald just kept walking beside her, clearly trying to hide his smirk. Oh, they were Scrooge’s relatives alright. So much like him—pesky, stubborn, hard-headed, smart-mouths, she could go on. Now, as for why he was in custody of them all of a sudden…

...he didn’t tell her. He vaguely mentioned something had happened to his sister and brother in law. It clearly upset him. 

_“I let Hortense down too many times. I cannae let the kids down,”_ is what he told her.

Now, he and Della had finally caught up—and he was telling his niece and nephew all about the supposedly cursed cave they were headed for. Goldie scoffed at that. Decades of adventuring taught her most of the curses and other scary stories were a load of crock, incredibly overrated, ridiculously easy to overcome or outsmart. Scrooge had Della’s hand in his own, he did have a soft spot for her, but it was most likely to keep her from running off, and an arm wrapped around Donald’s shoulders, gently ushering him to be excited or at least interested.

And with Goldie walking beside them…

...well, didn’t they look like a postcard.

She almost sneered.

If she wasn’t startled by a sudden rustling up above them in the trees. 

She quickly swung around the shotgun that she kept slung around her shoulder, aiming it up. 

“Did you hafta bring that?” Scrooge grumbled. “A shotgun’s a bit overkill, Goldie,”

“You’ll be eating your words when I make some psychopath eat my gun, sourdough,” she snapped back. “I like your little fun facts, but I was the one who did real research. This forest’s full of poachers who hunt more than just the big cats,”

She almost added a comment about how he was an idiot to bring kids along, but bit her tongue.

Also, she found herself a fellow enthusiast, it seemed.

Della leaned away from her uncle but still held onto his hand as they walked. “Is that a real gun? It looks super old-timey. Did you get it in a duel?” She was full of questions about everything, wasn’t she?

Goldie smirked. “An old friend named Annie gifted it to me,” she said casually. “The only person who was a better shot than yours truly,”

“Whoa, cool!”

On the flip side of the coin, Scrooge wasn’t nearly as impressed or intrigued in the conversation. “Della, lass, you needn’t worry about that,” he dismissed. “Your aunt Goldie’s got herself a bit of an obsession, s’all,”

Both of the twins giggled and simultaneously elbowed their uncle in the side.

Whereas, their aunt — it seemed — had the exact opposite reaction.

Scrooge was amused at his niece and nephew’s reactions, but shrunk under Goldie’s.

“Kids, why don’t you go play on the vines for a bit?” Scrooge awkwardly asked. “Della, show your brother all those wonderful Woodchuck knots you learned last week,”

Donald immediately started whining about how Woodchuck stuff was lame and not his image. He relented only due to his sister’s excitement, already chattering away about how she knew how to make a swing and cat’s cradle and all sorts of tricks. 

Once the kids were out of earshot, Goldie gave Scrooge a look that said more than words could.

“I’m jes tryin’ to make things feel normal for them,” he argued.

Goldie actually spluttered and stammered for a moment. “Normal? I don’t know if you noticed, but Scrooge McDuck is their caretaker! That’s the furthest thing from normal!” 

Scrooge sighed, “They lost their parents, Goldie,”

“Oh, so that means we automatically fill the void? You signed up for that, but I didn’t!” She regretted the words the second they came out of her mouth. That was insensitive. She could sense in the tremble of his voice, the twins didn’t just lose their parents. He had lost his baby sister, and her husband who was like the brother he never had. 

He weakly threw his hands up in the air.

Goldie pinched at the bridge between her eyes and groaned. “Scrooge,”

“I wouldnae mind if you did,” he spoke up, his voice soft but not quite hurt anymore. “I know we never agreed on the topic, but—”

_“No,”_

“We’re only getting older,”

She shook her head. “And that makes my consideration of having the house with a picket fence, kids, a dog, whatever else comes with your little picture perfect family, even less likely, Scrooge. It sounded nice when we were young. Back then, though, I said no because I was scared,”

They froze.

Scrooge never thought he’d ever hear it in his long, long lifetime. Goldie never thought she’d ever utter the word, especially in front of him.

Goldie O’Gilt was _scared._

And she was also concerned. How long had it been this quiet? They hadn’t had a silent moment since Scrooge showed up with those twins of his—not his. Just in his care. There was a difference. She glanced in the direction the twins had gone and then back to Scrooge. His face was riddled with confusion before it fell into despair.

_“Donal’! Della!”_

He began frantically yelling their names, scrambling around the area they had run off to. Shoving aside the brush, chopping away at some of the vines with the machete he had brought.

No such luck.

Goldie stood still and at a glance, she almost looked smug about it. Good riddance to them.

But she couldn’t be. She may not have liked children but the thought of them being hurt or worse… well, she was ruthless but not a monster by any means. They were good kids and they meant so much to Scrooge.

Scrooge, who was so panicked, he was walking right into—

“Scrooge, stop!”

But it was too late. A pile of leaves fell from under his feet and he plummeted down below, Goldie rushing to try and catch him to no avail. She was grasping for his hand into the darkness. She squinted to see if she could sense movement, a shadow, anything. Alas.

Yet she did notice something.

More rustling in the trees up above.

And chills went down her spine when she noticed the nearest tree was marred with a carving, the only one of it’s kind amongst the dense jungle.

_**SK.** _

She recognized the initials. She knew all of Scrooge’s nemesis, enemies and rivals. However, she had the leg up. Anyone who knew the once-King of the Klondike was often unbeknownst to and unaware of his Queen. And only the powers that be could show them mercy if she found them. Of course, she could leave Scrooge alone, abandoned and bamboozled.

But she’d never hurt him.

She didn’t want to think about what others might do to get a hand on his fortune.

Goldie ran the bayonet of her shotgun against the carving and mumbled, “Good thing tiger’s in style this season, Khan,”

She used the blade to chop down various vines, forming a rappelling system to get her down there.

 _However_ far down there it may be.

She was lucky enough to realize it was mostly cave walls; she was no rock-climbing expert but she could manage. The vine went loose a few times from the system she had rigged up in such a quick time span, causing her to slip and lower sooner than she would have expected. She lost her grip a few times, fearing for her safety. 

However, she _did_ start to see sunlight.

It was barely visible, but it was there.

And she didn’t have time to waste when she started hearing screaming. A young girl screaming.

“Let me go! Let me go!”

Goldie cut the vine with her bayonet and curled up, tumbling towards the sand down below. She barely had time to land properly—just darting towards the sound. She saw figures on the beach, a whole group of people, and a plane landed in the water.

And she saw who was holding Della.

The sand gave her very little leverage but Goldie managed to jump high enough to crawl onto the assailant’s back, holding the strap that held her gun around his neck, choking him.

“You know what, you would look _very lovely_ as a new addition to my bearskin rug collection,” she hissed.

“Whoa, whoa, easy, lady!” 

Della whined again, but clearly in no harm. “Please, Mr. Baloo, let me go fly your plane!”

Goldie peeked over his shoulder and saw the little girl, now sporting a child’s size aviator cap. Unharmed aside from a bandage on her knee that wasn’t there before.

“I’m not hurtin’ your kid, I just saved her!” he spluttered out, the strap getting tighter by the minute.

Reluctantly, skeptically, Goldie let go and scrambled off the stranger’s back — well, the stranger had a name now, but that didn’t make him any less stranger. But she still cradled her shotgun, a silent warning that if he so much uttered anything that concerned her…

He put Della down onto the sand and raised his hands in the air.

Goldie eyed him up and down. He looked like a right buffoon. “I don’t know what kind of business Shere Khan put you up to, kidnapping my kids,”

“Khanny? Oh, I don’t work for him. I’m kinda trying to stop him right now, actually,”

“You’re what now?” She actually lowered her gun in surprise, her brow furrowed.

He smiled and happily boasted, “I’m Baloo von Bruinwald, ma’am, pilot extraordinaire,” 

The more answers he gave her, the most questions Goldie had. She almost raised her gun again but halted when she noticed Scrooge looming not too far away accompanied by someone who was no doubt an affiliate of this perplexing pilot.

“Thought you said you wanted no kids, Goldie,” he laughed.

“Oh, would you shut up and explain to me who your new little friends are?” she immediately snapped right back. “Because I’m about to tranquilize this lunatic!”

Della nodded and lowered the glasses that came with her new cap. “Figured it wasn’t real,” she shrugged.

Scrooge shook his head. “We fell into the traps meant for _them._ Higher for Hire is apparently somehow an adversary and a rival of Khan Industries,” he explained. “And now, one of my new business investments. Quite the idea they’ve got—I’d be a fool not to get in on a share of it,”

The woman standing beside Scrooge smiled and waved. “Rebecca von Bruinwald. CEO,”

“Ain’t much of a CEO if you appointed yourself,”

“And which one of us has the masters degree, Baloo?”

Goldie rolled her eyes at the bickering, refocusing her attention on Della. “Where’s your clone?”

Della snickered, just as the other woman started yelling— “Molly, you leave that poor boy alone, he’s done playing makeover!” and Donald began running towards Scrooge, glitter and makeup on his face, his denim jacket now bedazzled. He even hid behind his uncle, clearly annoyed by the little girl that had appeared with a toy makeup set.

“But Kit won’t play with me!”

“Oh, for goodness’ sake,”

As the what seemed like family business reconvened towards their plane, Scrooge hesitantly stepped towards Goldie. With Donald following, literally clutching the coat-tails of his adventuring outfit, much like a young child might.

He cleared his throat, giving an awkward smile. “You came back for us,”

Goldie huffed a bit. “I wouldn’t mind letting you get out on your own. But hey,” She trailed off. “Well, the kids are about as component as you,”

Della smiled and beamed out a “Thank you!” — obviously missing the joke. Donald just grumbled inaudibly.

Scrooge rolled his eyes, but it was fond. He stammered a bit, gesturing with his hand a bit. “They offered to give us a ride over to where our plane is,” he said. “An’ the pilot offered to give Della free lessons. They’re right in Cape Suzette,”

Della cheered and for some reason, Goldie found herself affectionately resting a hand on the girl’s head.

The four of them began heading down the shore towards the plane. 

For a second time, they let the kids run ahead of them; Della already egging her brother back into a happier mood, the two of them quickly getting distracted and beginning to chase each other around the beach.

This time, though, Scrooge stopped Goldie. He grabbed her by the hand, softly squeezing.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “For not knowing you were,” He couldn’t utter it. He was still in such disbelief.

“You don’t need to apologize,” she said, with an almost haughty laugh. “It was forever ago,”

Scrooge looked a bit bashful. So did Goldie. They stopped walking for a few moments and observed the twins, Donald shoving Della into the tide and laughing when she immediately began shrieking about fish breath and dragging him into the water with her as revenge.

Goldie glanced at him, with a tiny smile. “I’ll help you,” she relented. “But they start calling me Aunt Goldie and I’m out,”

“You donnae have to,” Scrooge assured.

“Oh, please, Scrooge. I’m already a nuisance. You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon,”

He squeezed her hand in response.

She got the last non-verbal word and leaned in, kissing his cheek before running to join the kids in their water fight, telling them the rules of combat that she swore were incredibly legitimate and not made up at all (and trying her best to hide the crossed fingers behind her back).

Scrooge McDuck had much grander, much more successful adventures in his lifetime.

But this had to have been one of his greatest.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was made possible by comments like you!  
> ~reagan


End file.
